1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrangement for cooling heat-generating built-in devices housed in plug-in units, wherein the plug-in units are arranged on top of each other in a component support or receiving housing, wherein a cooling arrangement receives the coolant for the plug-in units to be cooled and returns it cooled to the plug-in units, and wherein the components of the cooling arrangement are housed in an insertion housing installed in the component support or receiving housing.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Cooling causes various difficulties in connection with component supports or receiving housings which are densely occupied by plug-in units. The components of the cooling arrangement contained in the insertion housing generate shocks of various sizes, which are transmitted to the plug-in units. If sensitive electronic built-in devices are contained in the plug-in units, this can easily lead to malfunctions of the built-in devices or even to their breakdown.
Attempts have been made to remove this source of trouble by fastening the components of the cooling arrangement in the insertion housing by damping elements, which intercept the vibrations generated by the components and damp them so that they cannot be directly transmitted via the insertion housing for the cooling arrangement to the plug-in units housed in the component support or receiving housings and thus to their built-in devices. However, this requires an increased cost for parts and costs for the cooling arrangement.